


February 22nd - Rose

by shenala



Series: Steve and Bucky's Season of Love [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: "I need you to dig a hole" the brunet replied simply, handing the shovel over.Grasping the handle, Steve looked at their small backyard, "Should I ask why you want a hole, or why I have to be the one to dig it?"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve and Bucky's Season of Love [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621978
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	February 22nd - Rose

"Steve!" 

Heading outside to see what his husband wanted him for, Steve was mildly surprised to see Bucky standing there with a shovel slung over his shoulder, "what's up Buck?"

"I need you to dig a hole" the brunet replied simply, handing the shovel over. 

Grasping the handle, Steve looked at their small backyard, "Should I ask why you want a hole, or why I have to be the one to dig it?"

Bucky grinned at him, sharp and sly, "I promise I'm not askin' you to help bury a body, Stevie. Anyway, I think just over by the fence should be fine, lots of sunlight." 

Steve gave in with a sigh, "Alright, how big do you want this hole?"

=========================================

The hole dug, Bucky then dragged Steve out to the truck before driving them out of the city, resolutely ignoring all the blonde's questions about where they were going, or why.

When they did eventually stop, it was at a plant nursery. "Really Bucky, you couldn't just tell me we were comin' to buy a tree?" Steve rolled his eyes while his husband smirked. 

Walking over to someone who looked like they were in charge, Bucky greeted them with a smile, "Hi, I'm here to pick up an order for Rogers?" 

While they waited for it to be brought to them, Steve wrapped an arm around Bucky's waist to pull him close, "why didn't you just tell me we were coming plant shopping, Buck?"

"It's a surprise" Bucky answered, shaking his head with a soft smile.

=========================================

Back home, Bucky and Steve carefully carried the covered plant through the house to the backyard, the latter carefully heeding Bucky's warnings about getting dirt on the floor. 

Once it had been gently situated in its hole, Steve was shooed back inside so that Bucky could prepare for the final reveal. 

"Alright Stevie, come look" Bucky called, grabbing the blonde's hand as soon as he was within reach. 

"It's a real pretty rosebush Buck" Steve assured him with a smile, not entirely sure why this surprise was for him.

Bucky shook his head, understanding that Steve didn't get it yet, and nudged him forward, "read the tag, punk."

So with careful feet, Steve crouched down next to the rose, turning the tag to read the printed information, a sharp gasp escaping him when he saw that this particular variety of rose was named "Sarah Elizabeth." 

Turning back to Bucky with glistening eyes, all he could manage was a choked "Buck" before the brunet was on his knees next to him, pulling him into a tight hug, one hand pressed in between his shoulder blades, the other smoothing his hair back with soothing whispers. 

The rose itself had delicate soft pink flowers, but visibly prickly thorns, "She'd love it" Steve muttered into Bucky's neck, wetting the skin with tears. 

"Of course she would," Bucky murmured back, pressing kisses into his husband's golden brow, "it's beautiful but dangerous, just like her, just like her baby boy." 

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
